


My Own Works (Oneshots)

by Aster123__1



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Egos, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid - Freeform, Magic, Winged, Zombie, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster123__1/pseuds/Aster123__1
Summary: My own works featuring my own characters! :D





	My Own Works (Oneshots)

Hello! This is my book for oneshots of my own characters.  
This is a bit of an introductory chapter.

AJAX ATH-  
Name: Ajax Ath  
Age: 20  
Sexuality: Aro Ace  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: FtM Male  
Date of Birth: Jan 17th

AYON ATH-  
Name: Ayon Ath  
Age: 18  
Sexuality: Aro Ace  
Pronouns: He/They  
Gender: Demi Boy  
Date of Birth: Jan 17th

TANGY BRIGHT-  
Name: Tangy Bright  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Demisexual   
Pronouns: They/Them  
Gender: Non-Binary  
Date of Birth: April 12th

ELLIOT FRENCH-  
Name: Elliot French  
Age: 24  
Sexuality: Gay  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: March 26th

SILVER HENRY-  
Name: Silver Henry  
Age: 26  
Sexuality: Demiromantic Asexual  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: May 18th

NOAH BERRY-  
Name: Noah Berry  
Age: 22  
Sexuality: Pan  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Gender: Agender  
Date of Birth: March 15th

DOVE LAVENDER-  
Name: Dove Lavender  
Age: 23  
Sexuality: Pan  
Pronouns: Any  
Gender: Genderfluid  
Date of Birth: June 12th

BLADE HUNT-  
Name: Blade Hunt  
Age: 23  
Sexuality: Bi  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: Nov 4th

TEDDY COOPER-  
Name: Teddy Cooper  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Pan  
Pronouns: Any  
Gender: Genderfluid  
Date of Birth: Oct 30th

ASTER REID-  
Name: Aster Reid  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Demiromanic Asexual  
Pronouns: He/They  
Gender: Demi Boy  
Date of Birth: Nov 16th

DELILAH WHITE-  
Name: Delilah White  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Gynesexual (Attracted towards femininity)  
Pronouns: Any  
Gender: Genderfluid  
Date of Birth: Jan 1st

ELIAS BURNS-  
Name: Ellias Burns  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Aro Ace  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: Aug 29th


End file.
